Soft Shock
by Zireael-Rukia
Summary: Es como si siempre hubieras sabido que Sam era diferente.CarlyxSam/Vampiresa; CAM. Lean y Comenten. /Traducción/ - Autora: journaliar


**Shoft Shock**

**(****Un pequeño susto****)**

**Este fic es una traducción al castellano de la obra "****Shoft Shock" escrita por **journaliar.

**Todo el mérito, aplausos y reconocimientos van para ella, yo me limito a traducirlo porque es ****terriblemente ****emotivo siendo ****muy ****sencillo.**

**Me gustó mucho el estilo intimista de la autora así que aquí se los dejo.****  
**

**Espero que lo disfruten como lo hice yo.**

* * *

****** Roscas:** Palomitas; se dice así en Gran Canaria y lo aclaro porque creo que la RAE no lo recoge. (Las come Sam en la escena del parque).

* * *

**Rating:** M

**Icarly no me pertenece.**

**N.A.:** Esto empezó como un fragmento que estaba destinado a acabar en pozo negro de los fic no terminados pero a Drosier pareció cogerle gusto a la cosa por lo que más o menos le escribí entero para ella. No estoy segura de si ella lo sabe puesto que la obligué a ser su beta y ayudar a ponerle el título pero en realidad la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no?

Este es, además, mi primer intento de algo como esto y no se mucho sobre vampiros pero espero que les guste.

* * *

Es como si siempre hubieras sabido que Sam era diferente.

Ni siquiera puedes recordar qué edad tenías cuando ella enganchó su pegajoso dedo meñique alrededor del tuyo bajo la sombreada cubierta de aquel tobogán y te hizo prometer no contárselo a nadie.

Y no es su naturaleza extremadamente violenta lo que la hace diferente, ni lo es su afinidad por destruir completamente cualquier tipo de norma o reglamento que se interponga entre ella y lo que quiere, ni la forma en la que puede comer Fatcake tras Fatcake sin ponerse enferma, o incluso como su padre tan sólo se levantó un día y se fue sin mirar atrás. No, esas cosas la hacen un poco extraña o tal vez única, pero no diferente. Lo que la hace diferente de la mayoría de las personas que conoces es la manera en la que su piel, ligeramente más morena que la tuya, es un poco más sensible al sol, lo que hace de ella una persona mucho más nocturna, porque Sam es medio vampiresa.

No es como si Sam se convirtiera en un murciélago de noche o saliera a atacar personas, chupándoles la sangre por completo o algo por el estilo, pero tiene que beber brillante y roja sangre sintética que viene en pesados botes de cristal y está disponible en cualquier tienda en la que se vendan comestibles, porque los tiempos han cambiado y la gente es mucho más tolerante hoy en día.

-¿A qué sabe?

Sam deja el bote sobre sobre la mesa de la cocina con un golpe sordo, limpiando su boca con el dorso de la mano, y tu parpadeas ante las ligeras marcas rojizas a un lado de su muñeca.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta, arqueando sus pálidas cejas.

Y tú dejas caer tu barbilla sobre la palma de la mano, apoyando el codo en los azulejos de la mesa mientras haces girar tu taburete de forma ausente.

-No sé- te encoges de hombros mirando la botella, y ni tan siquiera puedes pronunciar las mayoría de los ingredientes de la etiqueta-. Sólo curiosidad.

-Sólo sabe a sangre, supongo. A metal, como si chuparas monedas sueltas- te sonríe, y el interior de su boca está rojo brillante-. ¿Quieres probar un poco?

Sientes como te ruborizas mientras inclina ligeramente la botella hacia ti, pero tú te ríes por ello y miras hacia otra parte, tratando de calmar ese cosquilleo en tu estómago.

-No gracias. Creo que me quedo con mi zumo- murmuras finalmente, levantando tu zumo de uva.

Y Sam se encoje de hombros, acabando lo que quedaba de su sangre.

-Tú te lo pierdes.

Miras el vaso vacío, consciente repentinamente del bombeo de la sangre en tu propio cuerpo mientras Sam se deja caer aparatosamente sobre el sofá.

-¿Has probado alguna vez sangre de verdad?- preguntas, dándote la vuelta para encararla mientras ella escarba entre los cojines en busca del mando a distancia.

-¿Sangre humana?- te cuestiona con un bostezo, pasando los canales.

-Sí- asientes.

-No.

Te preguntas si quiere hacerlo, y ese pensamiento te hace sonrojar sin saber bien el por qué.

* * *

Te levantas en mitad de la noche, tanteando a ciegas la mitad de tu cama que suele ocupar Sam más veces que las que no y fuerzas los ojos a abrirse cuando te encuentras con nada más que un puñado de mantas frías.

Es tarde, bueno, pasan de las 2 de la mañana, y miras somnolienta el espacio vacío a tu lado, preguntándote si Sam está abajo acabándose el asado que Spencer hizo para la cena, pero luego escuchas que hay un suave murmullo de llanto que viene del baño y te das cuenta de que probablemente eso sea lo que te ha despertado y que allí es donde debe encontrarse Sam.

Te toma un momento reunir la coordinación suficiente para retirar las sábanas y dirigirte descalza al baño, donde la luz se cuela por debajo de la puerta.

-¿Sam?- llamas suavemente, tocando con los nudillos.

Puedes oírla moviéndose, otra respiración entrecortada, y después silencio.

-¿Sam, estás bien?

Y estás acostumbrada a que Sam esté despierta a todas horas de la noche, especialmente los viernes cuando no hay colegio al día siguiente y puede pasarse todo el día durmiendo, pero algo en este momento hace que una sensación se escurra por el estrecho hueco de tu garganta, haciéndote difícil respirar.

-¿Sam?- llamas otra vez con la mano en el pomo, y cuando vuelve a no responder abres la puerta lentamente- Sam, soy yo.

Ella está sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared y el frío linóleo bajo sus pies desnudos. Sus rodillas están presionadas contra su pecho, las manos abrazadas a su cima, y mira hacía ti con ojos azules cristalizados de lágrimas, pareciendo ridículamente pequeña en su pijama.

-¿Sam, qué pasa?- pronuncias sin aliento.

Entras en el baño y te arrodillas a su lado, colocando una mano sobre su brazo, y siempre te ha asombrado la manera en la que su piel parece siempre estar fría.

Sam traga saliva, alto y claro, parpadeando rápidamente para intentar contener sus lágrimas, pero es inútil, porque las lágrimas están corriendo con libertad y tú las alcanzas automáticamente, secándolas con dedos cuidadosos.

-Sam, por favor, dímelo- suplicas.

La voz se te entrecorta porque nunca antes había visto así a Sam, tan triste y asustada, y en respuesta el miedo se está enredando en la parte de atrás de tu lengua.

-Son mis… mis…-se detiene, tragando con dificultad, y aparecen nuevas lágrimas y deseas con fuerza que deje de llorar-… mis colmillos.

Puedes decir honestamente que eso lo no esperabas.

Separa sus labios un poco y efectivamente ahí están, dos pequeñas blancas, brillantes y características puntas que no estaban antes ahí pero lo están ahora, y tú tragas una amplia bocanada de aire sorprendida.

-Sólo me desperté y estaban ahí y no pue-puedo hacer que vuelvan a ser como antes- hipa suavemente, limpiándose los ojos con manos cansadas y torpes.

-Oh, Sam- la arrullas con delicadeza, con esa presión en tu pecho diluyéndose porque no se trata de algo tan malo como pensabas- Ya descubrirás como controlarlo.

-Pero cualquiera puede verlos y entonces todos sabrán…- dice con ansiedad, enfrentando tu mirada con ojos preocupados.

-¿Qué sabrán? ¿Qué eres medio vampiresa? ¿Y qué? ¿A quién le importa? A la mayoría de la gente no le va a importar, Sam, e incluso si a alguien le importa puedes empujarlos como siempre- susurras, enredando tus dedos con los de Sam, tu pulgar acariciando sus nudillos, y ella aprieta tu mano.

Sam y tú saben que no es tan simple, porque en ocasiones la gente no es exactamente tolerante y ambas saben que se trata simplemente de completos idiotas que van por la vida con un par de cromosomas demasiado cortos y diciendo cosas, cosas estúpidas, y refiriéndose a los vampiros como chupasangres, pero Sam todavía tiene esa mirada en la cara, esa expresión que te hace sentirte tan enfadada que, si no te preocupara el ser expulsada de la escuela y ser castigada, les golpearías a todos en sus estúpidas caras.

-Además, desde que ese senador salió a la luz como vampiro junto con el cantante de Cuddlefish y ese súper rico presentador de aquel programa de entrevistas, a nadie le importan ya cosas como esa. De todos modos, apenas se ven- terminas tú, porque quieres que Sam se sienta mejor.

-¿Sí?

-Abre la boca. Déjame ver- susurras.

Y ella lo hace y miras sus finos colmillos, la manera en la que la punta de su lengua se enrolla para acariciar el extremo afilado de forma experimental, y sientes como un calor desconocido te inflama el pecho.

-Sip, apenas se ven.

Ella permite que la lleves a la cama después de eso, acurrucándote a su espalda tras conseguir que se quede allí, y tú te mantienes despierta por un rato, pensando en su boca.

Sam se ha pasado la mayor parte del fin de semana escondida en el apartamento, cortándose los labios con sus propios colmillos hasta que un día haces una estúpida broma y de pronto está sonriéndote con una boca llena de dientes normales.

Ella está extasiada pero tú no puedes evitar echar ligeramente de menos su afilada sonrisa.

* * *

-Así que parece que puedo encantar a la gente.

Levantas la vista de tu móvil hacia Sam, la cual está sentada a tu lado en el banco del parque, con gafas de sol sobre sus ojos y la capucha sobre su cabeza, con los mechones rubios derramándose libres.

-¿Que?- resoplas.

Sam asiente, metiendo la mano en la bolsa de **roscas** de su regazo como si acabara de preguntar que hora es en lugar de contarte que tal vez es capaz de hipnotizar a la gente de alguna forma.

-¿Cómo…?

-Bueno, estaba en el pasillo entre clase y clase y ahí estaba Gibby, siendo tan Gibby como siempre, y tenía tantas ganas de darle un tirón de calzoncillos, pero yo estaba llevando todos mis libros en las manos porque se me había roto la mochila. Y ahí estaba él, sin camiseta y sudado, y yo con esa aplastante necesidad de meterle los calzoncillos por el culo- dice con un gesto vulgar-. Entonces nuestros ojos se cruzaron en mitad del pasillo y fue como si de pronto estuviera dentro de su cabeza, como algo mágico, y luego él se arqueó, cogió su propia ropa interior y se dio un tirón a sí mismo. Fue asombroso.

Sam te sonríe triunfante y malévola y tú la miras, boquiabierta, antes de fruncir las cejas con incredulidad.

-No te creo- dices bruscamente, porque cada vez más y más habilidades de Sam salen a la luz-. ¿Cómo sé que Gibby no te vio y se tiró del calzoncillo a sí mismo antes de que tú pudieras hacerlo? Me refiero a que todo el mundo sabe que Gibby tiene un gran instinto de autoconservación.

Y sí, sabes que es un poco más fuerte y un poco más rápida que la mayoría de las personas y que desde un buen día es capaz de oler un jamón a la miel a una manzana de distancia pero esta nueva habilidad es un tanto extraña.

-Carls, te lo digo yo. Ese tirón de calzoncillos no fue algo espontáneo. Yo lo hice con la mente y estos bebés azules- dice ella, bajándose las gafas hasta el puente de la nariz.

Y te mira con esos brillantes ojos azules y tú te muerdes el labio y te tragas ese aleteo en tu pecho.

-Está bien, házmelo a mí- respondes finalmente.

Sam te mira sorprendida, con esa sonrisa arrogante difuminándose de sus labios antes de quitarse las gafas de sol por completo.

-¿Qué?

-Házmelo. Encántame…-repites, levantando las manos para dibujar comillas en el aire- … si puedes.

Sam pone los ojos en blanco y arroja un puñado de roscas en su boca.

-No me tientes, Carly- murmura entre sal y mantequilla.

Metes tu móvil en tu bolsillo, girando en el banco para encarar completamente a Sam, y ella te mira a través de su flequillo sin molestarse en apartar las hebras de sus ojos.

-Vamos, Sam. Hazlo… si puedes- la retas.

Y últimamente eso es todo lo que hace falta porque Sam siempre está preparada para un desafío, y arruga su bolsa de roscas lentamente, arrojándola sobre su hombro, en la dirección de la basura, antes girar también ella en el sitio.

-Oh, puedo hacerlo- confirma, haciendo crujir sus nudillos dramáticamente-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te haga hacer? Quiero decir que no puedo hacer que te desnudes y que atravieses el parque, por muy divertido que fuera eso, pero puedo inducirte hacer algo que ya está en tu cabeza.

-Vale, está bien, indúceme a hacer algo que ya esté pensando pero nada estúpido como rascarme la nariz o parpadear.

Sam asiente, curvando sus dedos.

-Bien, mírame a los ojos.

Eso haces, bajas tu barbilla y miras a Sam a los ojos, que son azules y entramados como la tela de araña, con la expresión más aburrida que consigues reunir a pesar de la sonrisa que se va formando en tus labios, porque Sam está sonriendo también, pero luego tomas aire y todo cambia…

La sonrisa se evapora de tu boca, puedes sentirlo, lento e incontrolable mientras el aire se vuelve pesado, y es que has mirado en los ojos de Sam un billón de veces pero nunca de esta forma.

No puedes apartar la mirada y es como si estuvieras fuera de tu cuerpo y ese sentimiento que te embarga cada vez que miras a Sam se encuentra ahora, inquieto y ansioso, llenando tu pecho por completo, deslizándose bajo tu piel, llenando tu cabeza, como si Sam estuviera en todas partes.

Resoplas mientras te inclinas hacia ella y no sientes siquiera que te estés moviendo, que es tu cuerpo el que se acerca o tus músculos los que se tensan, pero es así, te das cuenta cuando estás lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir su aliento reuniéndose con tu boca, y sientes su piel bajo la palma de tu mano cuando tocas su cuello. Las largas hebras de cabello rubio haciéndote cosquillas entre los dedos.

Vas a besarla.

Quieres besarla.

Y sí, siempre has sido plenamente consciente de ese deseo anhelante que persiste constantemente detrás de tu cerebro, como ese vagabundo en la esquina de Corbin, pero este está emergiendo de pronto, tomando el control, y lo que fue un día un sentimiento medio formado con el que no querías siquiera enfrentarte está tomando forma, convirtiéndose en uno completamente real en tu mente.

No cierras los ojos, de hecho, estás segura de que te sería imposible, mientras tu boca se encuentra con la de Sam, y sus labios son más suaves de lo que jamás habías imaginado cuando te hallabas medio despierta en mitad de la noche entre sueños neblinosos. Así de cerca puedes ver la manera en la que sus pupilas se dilatan de forma desmesurada cuando la besas más profundamente, con tu lengua deslizándose sobre su labio inferior.

Pero entonces sus ojos se cierran con violencia mientras tu lengua se desliza detrás de sus dientes, y la boca de Sam está fría y te preguntas vanamente si la tuya está caliente para ella, si la estás quemando, porque te parece que estás lo suficientemente caliente para ello.

Sientes como Sam inclina la cabeza para encajar mejor las bocas y retuerces los dedos contra la parte de atrás de su cuello, intentando atraerla más cerca. Y entonces Sam jadea en tu boca y sientes una fina y dolorosa presión contra tu labio inferior y ella se aparta de golpe.

Entonces vuelves a caer en ti misma, como si alguien te hubiera lanzado desde 30 metros de vuelta a tu cuerpo y cierras tus ojos mientras todo se inclina y da vueltas, haciéndote a la izquierda, sintiendo como si una campana tañera en el interior de tu cabeza, traqueteando en tu cráneo.

Sam maldice en voz alta y abres los ojos para encontrarte con su aguada y desenfocada mirada y entonces te das cuenta de que sus colmillos han vuelto a hacer acto de presencia. Están asomando ligeramente, apenas de forma perceptible, pero la sangre que mancha sus labios, tu sangre, la está alejando.

-¡Ay!- murmuras tocando tu boca.

Tus dedos temblorosos se apartan oscurecidos de rojo por la sangre y eso debería ser aterrador, terrorífico, pero el fuerte ritmo que tu corazón está marcando poco tiene que ver con el miedo. Parpadeas hacia ella y te preguntas si el sol ha sido siempre tan brillante.

-Lo siento- exclama rápidamente, levantándose del banco con torpeza, y tú miras de tus dedos a sus labios tontamente-. No quería hacerlo. No sabía que podía…

Se pasa las manos por el pelo, haciendo que la capucha caiga de su cabeza.

-Sam- comienzas porque algo tiene que ser dicho incluso si no tienes idea del qué, pero Sam está limpiándose la boca con la manga y recogiendo su mochila del banco-. Sam.

-Tengo que irme. Te veo luego- dice precipitadamente.

Y todo lo que puedes hacer es verla alejarse a través de la hierba porque no sabes que demonios acaba de pasar.

De hecho, eso no es cierto; sabes exactamente lo que acaba de pasar.

Sam dijo que tan sólo podía inducirte a hacer algo que ya tuvieras en la cabeza, ella no podía obligarte a hacer nada. Ella no te hizo besarla, tú querías besarla, y sí, eso suena sencillamente correcto.

* * *

Sam no resulta tan difícil de encontrar una vez has reunido el valor para ir a buscarla.

Te limpias las manos en los vaqueros después de saltar al otro lado de la vaya que rodea el jardín trasero de su casa, cuidándote de no usar la puerta porque esta cruje como el demonio y la madre se Sam enloquecería si supiera que estás aquí a estas horas.

Puedes atisbar su sombra en la hamaca atada entre dos árboles, balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás ligeramente y metes las manos en los bolsillos mientras cruzas el frío jardín.

No te coge desprevenida que a Sam no le sorprenda que esté allí, en mitad de la noche.

-¡Hey!- suspiras en el aire helado.

Ella mira hacia ti a través de la oscuridad como si te hubiera estado esperando y llegaras tarde.

-Hey- te susurra en respuesta, removiéndose incómoda antes de decidir sentarse, con los pies firmes en la hierba y los dedos enredados en la red de la hamaca-. Hola.

Sientes cómo te ruborizas y ni siquiera intentas evitarlo porque sabes que es inútil. En su lugar cambias el peso de tu cuerpo, de la derecha a la izquierda, antes de hacer un gesto hacia el espacio vacío a su lado.

-¿Te importa si me siento?

-Me da igual- te responde en un tono que sabes que en realidad significa que quiere que te sientes.

Tu peso hace que la hamaca se balancee un poco más, y por un momento son sólo ustedes dos respirando. Dentro y fuera, en mayor sincronía de la que creías posible.

-Entonces…- empiezas.

El pelo te azota la cara gracias a una ráfaga de viento particularmente fuerte, y Sam estrecha sus propias manos antes de colocarlas entre sus rodillas.

-Entonces…- susurra ella, reusando tomar tu testigo.

-Tenías razón sobre lo de encantar a la gente- dices con calma, riendo un poco a causa del nervosismo y Sam se limita a asentir.

-Sí, sobre eso…- traga Sam con cuidado, mirándote cargada de culpabilidad- No sabía que podía hacer eso. Que podía hacer que tú…

-Tú no me obligaste a hacer nada- le cortas rápido-. Quiero decir, tú misma dijiste que no podías obligar a las personas a hacer cosas que ellas no estuvieran pensando ya.

-¿Qué estás… qué estás diciendo?- pregunta ella.

Sus ojos están abiertos de par en par en la oscuridad porque cuentas con su total atención ahora y tomas aliento para calmarte a ti misma porque, ¡oh tío!, estás tan nerviosa. Es como si tu piel no estuviera y Sam pudiera verlo todo.

-Que… he estado pensándolo- suspiras-. Lo que probablemente hizo que lo que pasó, pasara.

Tu voz muere al final de la frase y te miras los zapatos sobre la hierba, retorciendo tu dedo en el suelo.

-Yo también- dice en un susurro después de un de ensordecedor y abrumador silencio inducido por un momento de reflexión.

Y algo caliente y agradable se extiende por tu pecho.

-¿Sí?

-¡Eh!- se encoge de hombros, apretando los labios con lo que puedes llamar una sonrisa y tú le sonríes en respuesta, presionando esa sonrisa contra la manga de tu sudadera- ¿Qué puedo decir? Haces que sienta algo.

* * *

-¿Vas a ser capaz de convertirte en un murciélago?

-Umm, no.

-¿Qué me dices de volar? ¿Vas a poder volar?

-Eso sería alucinante, pero no.

-No duermes en un ataúd, ¿verdad?

-Carly, me has visto dormir en tu cama, en mi cama, en el suelo de tu cocina, en clase, y ninguno de esos son ataúdes.

-Lo sé, sólo preguntaba.

-¿Sabes? Todos esos son horribles estereotipos de vampiros- te informa.

Y tú giras en tu taburete, lejos de la pantalla del ordenador para mirar a Sam, extendida en tu sofá con las extremidades por todas partes.

-Bueno, sólo estaba preguntándome que otras cosas nos podemos esperar. Quiero decir que estás atravesando la pubertad vampírica.

-Pues nada de eso va a pasar… espero. Me refiero a que ni mi padre podía hacer nada de eso.

-¿Y tu padre era un vampiro completo?- preguntas bajando de tu asiento y yendo hacia el sofá, apartando sus piernas para poder sentarte.

-Sip, era un tío normal que simplemente necesitaba trabajar en el turno de noche de la fábrica y tenía una piel muy sensible- aclara con un encogimiento de hombros.

-¿Tenía que beber sangre humana?- preguntas jugando con la rodilla de sus pantalones cortos mientras Sam estira las piernas sobre tu regazo.

-Bueno, muchos vampiros adquieren la sangre de bancos de sangre o, ya sabes, donantes voluntarios.

-¿Donantes voluntarios?

-Personas que quieren donar su sangre o quieren que se alimenten de ellos.

Asientes pensativa, permitiendo que tus manos recorran sus suaves piernas y que vuelvan a subir mientras ideas a medio formar revolotean en tu cabeza.

-¿Sabes cuándo nos besamos en el parque?

-Sí- afirma sonriendo apenas con las comisuras de su boca.

-Y cuando ya-sabes-el-qué me cortó el labio- dices con cuidado.

Señalas a su boca y ella frunce el ceño ligeramente, lamiendo el lugar donde sus colmillos lucen en ocasiones pero no en este momento.

-¿Sí?

-¿A qué, uh, a qué sabe…?- intentas nerviosa porque es una extraña y enrevesada pregunta.

¿Por qué debería importarte a qué sabe tu sangre? Es sangre y sirve para otros importantes propósitos, y ninguno de ellos es complacer el paladar de Sam.

-¿Cómo sabe?- dejas salir al fin y procedes a enrojecer hasta el cuero cabelludo.

Sam se incorpora un poco, quitando las piernas de tu regazo para presionarlas contra su pecho.

-¿Quieres saber cómo sabes?

-Sí… digo, no. No importa. Es algo estúpido- exclamas.

Y estás preparada para saltar del sofá al agujero más cercano en el suelo pero Sam se está moviendo, manteniéndote en el sofá colocando las manos en tus hombros.

-Sam, sólo…

-No, lo entiendo. Fuiste mi primera y quieres saber cómo fue- te sonríe y tú te revuelves entre los cojines incómoda.

-Yo, bueno, sí- suspiras finalmente.

La ceja se Sam, esa que tiene demasiada personalidad para su propio bien, se levanta, sólo un poquito, y ella se desliza más cerca, metiendo sus pies, enfundados en sendos calcetines, bajo tu muslo, y tú te limitas a mirarla en silencio antes de que se incline sobre ti y te bese.

Te sientes como una lata de Peppy Cola que ha sido agitada, con sus burbujas calientes y efervescentes presionando contra tus costillas, mientras la boca de Sam se desliza cuidadosamente sobre la tuya, subiendo su mano para tomar tu mandíbula.

-Sabes como… metal dulce y caliente- susurra sobre tus labios-. Como céntimos dejados al sol y cubiertos de sirope.

Y ser comparada con monedas sueltas y pegajosas no debería hacer que el calor recorriera tu piel, pero cuando Sam está presionando esas palabras sobre tu boca como ahora, lo hace.

-¿Eso es bueno? ¿El sabor?- murmuras mientras Sam mordisquea tu labio inferior- Quiero decir, más que el sabor de la sangre de por sí.

-Sip- susurra con esa voz cargada de sinceridad y seriedad, esa que sólo utiliza cuando está contigo- Me hace querer…

Deja de hablar suavemente, apartándose un poco, y sus ojos están completamente fijos en tu boca. Relames tus labios antes de poder contenerte a ti misma.

-¿Te hace querer qué?- exhalas.

Y los ojos de Sam saltan sobre los tuyos, como si acabara de salir de un trance o algo por el estilo, y tu corazón no para de latir frenético hasta horas después de que se marche.

* * *

Ustedes no están saliendo.

No está esa mareante sensación que aparece con las nuevas relaciones porque son Sam y tú y esto es más como una evolución en la relación que otra cosa.

Por supuesto, todavía aparecen esos nerviosos y cosquilleantes sentimientos. Como cuando Sam toma tu mano bajo la mesa durante las clases en las que las luces están apagadas y el proyector encendido, aburriendo a los alumnos hasta la muerte, o cuando te dejas llevar mientras la besas y ella jadea, fuerte y apremiante, mientras sus colmillos se deslizan contra tu lengua.

Y, caray, eso te encanta.

Recorres con tu lengua la curva de sus colmillos mientras ella permanece muy quieta, y no tienes idea de por qué. No estás segura de por qué te gusta tanto cuando Sam habla a través de una boca llena de sangre artificial, con su interior manchado de rojo, o por qué ese cosquilleo sube por tu columna cuando está tratando de encantar a la señora Briggs para que se olvide de que tiene castigo después de la escuela, pero ahí está.

-Uhngf- te tragas el sonido que hace Sam contra tu boca, presionando más tus palmas contra la madera de la puerta cerrada de tu dormitorio-. Carls.

Se aparta un poco y tu boca encuentra su cuello, después la parte inferior de su mandíbula mientras agarra las tiras de tus vaqueros que sujetan el cinturón y tira hasta que estás completamente contra ella.

-Carly, estás haciendo que…- sus palabras se entrecortan y cuando la miras sus colmillos están fuera y sus ojos están cargados- Mis dientes.

-Está bien- exhalas, sonriendo ligeramente.

Sam simplemente te mira con ojos oscuros antes de que te acerques y la beses de nuevo, con más fuerza esta vez, de modo que puedes sentir la punta de sus dientes contra el interior de tu labio.

Tus manos están temblando, de forma alarmante, mientras encuentran el camino entre ambas, deslizándose hacia abajo por las parte de delante de su blusa, sobre su pecho, antes de agarrar el borde.

-Me gusta.

Sam te mira atónita, con las pupilas dilatadas y opacadas bajo la media luz de la habitación.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunta con incredulidad y cuando su ceño se fruñe de esa manera tu estómago se retuerce de la peor de las formas- ¿Cómo puede gustarte?

Te apartas entonces, tragando con dificultad porque Sam parece… disgustada porque pueda atraerte esa parte de ella.

-Sam, no es…- comienzas a explicarte mientras se frota la cara con la mano, sobre su boca.

-Soy un monstruo, Carls- susurra como si ya debieras saberlo y arrugas el entrecejo porque no alcanzas a comprender como Sam puede sentirse de ese modo cuando tú sabes que ella es simplemente esa persona divertida, asombrosa y amante de la carne-. Ya sabes, ¡como Nosferatu!

-No, no lo eres- ladras más alto de lo que pretendías sorprendiéndola ligeramente-. Creo que es sexy porque creo que tú eres sexy.

Sam sonríe un poco mientras resoplas con molestia.

-¿Piensas que soy sexy?

-Sí- bufas tú-. Y no eres un monstruo así que deja de decir eso. Eres simplemente esta chica asombrosa y un poco violenta.

-¿Sí?- te pregunta y asientes.

Vuestros ojos se encuentran y hay algo en ellos que te hacen querer abrazarla para siempre.

-Sí.

* * *

Te despiertas en mitad de la noche con la boca de Sam moviéndose contra tu cuello.

Te toma casi un minuto entero descubrir que es lo que está pasando, porque estás en el sofá en lugar de en la cama con la manta que Sam y tú estaban compartiendo cuando empezaron a ver películas de terror de bajo presupuesto unas pocas horas antes enredada en a lo largo de las cinturas y las piernas.

Miras hacia el techo estúpidamente, la azulada luz de la televisión danza contra el techo mientras la boca de Sam se posiciona bajo tu mandíbula.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- consigues graznar finalmente, retorciéndote ligeramente bajo el peso de Sam.

Al principio piensas que no te ha escuchado o que tal vez no has llegado a decir nada de vedad, así que te incorporas un poco y tocas los suaves rizos de su cabello.

-Sam.

Su boca emite un pequeño sonido mientras se aparta de tu piel y entonces, antes de que puedas darte cuenta, te está besando profunda e inquisitivamente y todo lo que puedes hacer es agarrarte para no salir volando.

-¿Hueles eso?- habla por fin.

Las palabras son salpicadas justo al interior de tu boca, porque está hablando contra tus labios, y sacudes la cabeza, dudando seriamente que seas capaz de notar nada, incluso si el apartamento entero estuviera lleno de humo en este momento.

-No- susurras mientras Sam se separa un poco y sus ojos vagan sobre ti, bajando hasta donde se encuentran sus muslos a cada lado de tu cadera-. Yo no huelo nada.

-Creo que eres tú- murmura, mirándote de nuevo con el azul de sus ojos difícilmente distinguible gracias a la oscuridad y a lo dilatado de pupilas.

-¿Yo huelo?- siseas y te preguntas porqué Sam se está restregando contra ti si piensa que hueles mal- Sam.

-Hueles raro- murmura otra vez antes de volver a besarte, descuidada e intensamente.

-¿Raro?- jadeas mientras la mano de Sam se cuela bajo tu camiseta y cuando te besa nuevamente te das cuenta de lo que está pasando, porque sus colmillos están deslizándose alrededor de tu lengua y gruñes apenas por la sorpresa, incluso cuando algo líquido y pesado se acumula en la parte baja de tu estómago.

-Dulce- continúa ella, alejándose de repente, y la expresión en su rostro te recuerda a aquella vez en la que se comió un asado entero- Como los Fatcakes. No de los bajos en grasa sino de los buenos.

E intentas pensar, intentas recordar si has comido Fatcakes recientemente pero ni siquiera te gustan esas cosas porque cualquier tipo de comida con forma de buñuelo rosa encaja tan mal para tu gusto.

-Sam, yo no he…

Te corta de nuevo con otro beso mientras sus manos arañan ligeramente tus costillas y vuelven a subir, y no puedes evitar el gemido que se te escapa.

-Puedo saborearlo un poco cuando te beso- susurra con voz ronca-. Como si estuviera bajo tu piel.

'O en mi sangre', piensas, pero no lo dices en alto porque el sólo hecho de pensarlo hace que tu corazón palpite más fuerte de lo que ya lo está haciendo y ponerle voz a las palabras tal vez haga que este atraviese tu caja torácica. En su lugar te inclinas para besarle.

Sam se aprieta contra ti, te deja desenredar apenas las piernas antes de alejarse de nuevo, esta vez con las manos en la cremallera de tus vaqueros, y cierras con fuerza los ojos, intentando que tus caderas no se levanten de los cojines de la manera desesperada en la que lo hacen, porque realmente está haciendo más difícil para Sam el quitarte los pantalones.

Y tú definitivamente quieres que te quite los pantalones.

Dudas de haber estado alguna vez más agradecida por algo en tu vida, ni siquiera cuando Spencer te compró aquellas botas italianas del centro comercial por las cuales habías estado suplicándole, que cuando Sam desabrochó tu vaquero.

El pensamiento de Spencer te hace mirar por encima de su hombro con nerviosismo, hacia el pasillo oscuro que va hasta su habitación pero luego la mano de Sam se desliza dentro de tus pantalones, dentro de tu ropa interior, y jadeas, concentrándote en el techo y en lo frío de los dedos de Sam.

Y te está tocando, está _dentro_ de ti y su mano libre está en tu pecho y todo es un poco torpe y descoordinado de la misma manera en la que es difícil golpearte la cabeza y acariciarte el estómago simultáneamente pero no importa porque te sientes tan, tan bien.

Aprietas los ojos, arreglándotelas para envolver a Sam entre tus brazos mientras un placer claro y caliente se precipita sobre ti.

Su boca está en tu cuello nuevamente, descendiendo hacia ese punto donde se encuentra con tu hombro, y puedes sentir la presión de sus colmillos en todo momento, y ahí está.

Estás temblando contra ella con un grito que tratas de acallar contra su hombro y eres vagamente consciente de que solamente ha estado tocándote por apenas uno minutos, y te estás viniendo, no puedes evitar venirte, como un chico adolescente que apenas ha entrado en la pubertad, pero no puedes evitarlo.

Ella espera hasta que acabes por completo, hasta que eres básicamente un charco de tu antiguo yo extendido en el sofá, antes de liberar las manos de tu ropa, pero su boca está suspendida todavía contra tu hombro. Respirando profundamente como si tratara de detenerse a sí misma y estuviera fracasando.

-Pu-puedes hacerlo, si quieres- dejas escapar en voz baja y sientes como Sam tiembla ligeramente sobre ti-. Me refiero a morderme.

Y esta vez Sam emite un jadeo que te hace curvar los dedos en la espalda de su camiseta.

-Pero sólo un poco, ¿vale?- susurras con delicadeza y puedes sentir como los músculos se flexionan a medida que las manos de Sam aferran el cojín del sillón.

Por un momento piensas que tal vez va a alejarse, disgustada o extrañada de nuevo, pero en su lugar está descendiendo sobre ti, extendiendo una mano temblorosa hacia tu garganta, echando tu cabeza para un lado, y tu cuerpo se calienta por completo de inmediato.

Ella besa un lado de tu cuello, lame el mismo punto y ya te arqueas con anticipación, pero se escucha el ruido sordo de la puerta de Spencer y ambas se encuentran peleando para apartase de la otra con culpabilidad.

Con razón.

Spencer aparece tropezando por el pasillo unos segundos más tarde, con el pelo hecho un desastre y el sueño en los ojos y mantienes la respiración, tu regazo cubierto con la manta para esconder el hecho de que tus pantalones cuelgan a medio camino por debajo de tus caderas.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué están haciendo levantadas tan tarde?- masculla caminado hacia la cocina.

-Nada- dicen ambas simultáneamente y cuando miras a Sam ella ya te está mirando.

Tú te sonrojas y ella te sonríe.

* * *

Estás arrestada… técnicamente.

Spencer no estás realmente seguro de cómo castigarte porque usualmente no haces cosas como esa, por lo que él, de forma lamentable, te informó que estabas arrestada para luego preguntarte si querías ir a por un helado, y estás bastante segura de que no es así como se supone que debe ir todo eso del castigo.

Así que es más como un castigo autoimpuesto, porque te lo mereces. Porque hoy has golpeado a alguien.

Y eres consciente de que la violencia no es la respuesta sin importar lo mucho que Sam insista en que golpeando a la gente se consiguen un montón de respuestas.

Pero ese chico se lo merecía de verdad.

Llamó a Sam chupasangres en mitad del pasillo, y antes de que ella pudiera reunir la cantidad de rabia necesaria para borrar esa expresión en su rostro tú ya estabas balanceando tu mochila llena de libros y enterrándosela a ese chico en la cara.

No es como si lo hubieras matado o dejado inconsciente o algo por el estilo, pero te las arreglaste para romperle la nariz y un atisbo de satisfacción emergió en ti ante la visión de la sangre emanando de su cara, porque ese idiota de verdad, de verdad se lo merecía.

Y es difícil sentirse culpable las veces que recuerdas la manera en la Sam te miró, como si estuviera impresionada, como si estuviera orgullosa, y tal vez como si quisiera besarte, incluso mientras el director Franklin te conducía por el pasillo hacia tu condena… 5 días de expulsión.

* * *

-¿Cómo es que a ti te expulsan cuando le partes la cara a alguien y si lo hago yo Franklin me hace comer con la señora Briggs durante una semana?

Es el tercer día de tu arresto y te estás volviendo completamente loca, sin embargo la idea de Sam saltándose el instituto para pasar el día contigo ayuda, aunque a regañadientes.

-Porque tú pegas a cualquiera con el solo propósito de ser expulsada para no tener que ir a clases- puntualizas y Sam simplemente se encoge de hombros, pasando los canales con el mando a distancia.

-Tienes razón- murmura antes de arrojar el mando sobre la cama y acostarse de espaldas.

Y tú la observas, sentada contra el cabezal de la cama antes de mirar por la ventana. Está cerrada y con el seguro y una parte de ti quiere abrirla porque la manera en la que el sol golpea el cristal está llenando tu habitación de un calor sofocante y de humedad, pero Sam está estirada sobre tu cama, sus cabellos haciendo cosquillas en tu rodilla, y te es difícil encontrar las ganas para moverte ahora mismo.

-Y creo que no te he dado las gracias por aporrear a ese tío, así que gracias.

Sam rueda sobre su estómago, mirando hacia ti, y te estás sonrojando por razones de las cuales no estás siquiera segura.

-De nada, Sam.

Te sonríe entonces, moviéndose con rapidez hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre tus muslos y tus manos se posan sobre su cintura con nerviosismo.

-Creo que tenemos algo de qué hablar.

Por un momento piensas que se refiere a lo de haber hecho el amor, pero las dos parecen estar en el mismo punto con respecto a ese tema, y desde esa noche en el sillón ambas han aprovechado cualquier oportunidad disponible para besar, tantear y pasar el rato. Francamente, te sorprende que las dos conserven todavía la ropa en este momento y que no estén ya a mitad del tanteo hacia ese segundo encuentro sexual.

Tiene que ser sobre esa otra cosa.

-¿Hablar de qué?

-Lo de morder- dice como si fuera obvio, y en parte lo es.

-Oh… eso…

Te remueves bajo su peso ligeramente y Sam rueda los ojos, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Sí, eso- continúa, cogiendo aire y mirando a la puerta de tu habitación, la cual está cerrada y con el seguro, antes de volver a ti-. Entonces… ¿Quieres que te lo haga?

Paras de revolverte, apoyando la cabeza en el cabezal.

-… Sí. Supongo… Si tú quieres.

-¿No tienes miedo de que te duela?- te pregunta, dejando caer los brazos lentamente.

Te encoges de hombros lo mejor que puedes, con los sonidos de la televisión de fondo.

-La verdad es que no- contestas-. Sólo quiero ver cómo es. Tal vez sea una especie de fetiche raro o algo por el estilo.

Cae el silencio y juegas con un hilo suelto de su camiseta mientras la escuchas respirar.

-Quiero… quiero morderte- comienza a decir vacilante y tu corazón late en tus oídos tan de repente que la cabeza te da vueltas.

-Vale- emites estúpidamente y Sam te mira un poco incómoda, observándote tras su pelo rubio.

-Vale.

Ahí está otra vez ese torpe silencio y aclaras tu garganta.

-¿Bueno?- suspiras, señalando su boca y ella pone los ojos en blanco.

-No puedo hacerlos salir simplemente. No tengo ese tipo de control- murmura Sam.

-Oh- exclamas sin decir realmente nada, es entonces cuando procesas la frase y esta encaja en tu cabeza-. ¡Oh! ¿Hay que convencerlos?- dices al fin, y Sam agita la cabeza cuando le sonríes.

-Sí, algo así.

15 minutos más tarde eres consciente del arañazo de sus colmillos contra tu labio y puede que hayan estado ahí desde hace un rato pero tú estabas demasiado centrada en Sam y el calor y sus muslos temblando contra tu muñeca.

-¿Dónde quieres que lo haga?- dice con voz ronca mientras te empuja sobre la espalda.

Y Dios, ni siquiera te importa ahora mismo porque los colmillos de Sam relucen y todo está húmedo y sudoroso y cuando tus dedos pegajosos recorren su piel ella tiembla.

-En cualquier parte- balbuceas antes de que Sam se incline y te bese suavemente.

Se aparta para besar tu cuello, chupando la piel allí antes de deslizarse a la coyuntura entre el cuello y el hombro y enredas los dedos en la suavidad de su cabello.

Se te corta la respiración al sentir sus dientes, con la puntas aguijoneando tu piel sin romper la superficie, y te aprietas contra el peso de Sam.

-¿Estás segura?- te susurra apartándose y todo lo que puedes hacer es asentir porque tu voz ha desaparecido por completo.

Y entonces te muerde, y _duele_.

Duele mucho, y todo lo que puedes hacer es gritar y retorcerte a medida que el dolor florece, pero entonces aparece algo más, algo que no es para nada doloroso se arrastra a través de tu cuerpo cuando Sam s_ucciona_.

Tus dedos se clavan con fuerza en su piel, y no sabes si quieres apartarla o acercarla.

Su lengua da vueltas con ansias, y la sensación es casi cegadoramente placentera. Te hace moverte y arquearte contra su boca.

Sam se aparta un poco y puedes sentir la sangre fluyendo libre de la herida, sobre tu hombro, probablemente hasta las sábanas, mientras ella murmura algo que no entiendes antes de bajar otra vez y enterrar los dientes de nuevo.

Esta vez haces rechinar los dientes y definitivamente sigue doliendo, pero esa otra cosa está recorriendo todo tu cuerpo, y todo está nublado y caliente, y ni te das cuenta de que estás empujando contra las caderas de Sam, envolviendo tus piernas a su alrededor y friccionando. Haciendo crecer esa sensación que te recorre hasta que te tiene ahí, temblando tan violentamente que no eres capaz siquiera de proferir sonido alguno.

Parece tomarte una eternidad el volver en ti misma, y estas segura de que la pérdida de sangre juega un papel importante en que todo se vea borroso y desenfocado.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta Sam, retrocediendo, y te das cuenta vagamente de que su boca estás teñida del rojo de tu sangre, y asientes, relamiéndote los labios.

Se desliza a tu lado, estirándose sobre su espalda, completamente desnuda, y si pudieras moverte apreciarías mucho mejor este hecho, pero sientes el cuerpo lento y aletargado, y se trata, definitivamente, de una sensación agradable.

-¿Y tú?- respondes con voz ronca.

Sam profiere un frágil sonido y cuando la miras sus ojos están cristalizados y su boca llena de dientes normales y romos.

-Nunca he estado mejor- te sonríe débilmente.

Mueves apenas tu mano sobre las sábanas, alcanzando la de Sam y apretándola con fuerza, y sientes que podrías permanecer así para siempre.


End file.
